What's Happening to Us?
by HazelEyes8D
Summary: The marauders are back for their fifth year at hogwarts. Lily and her friends abosulutely hate the marauders - well at least they thought so. It's amazing how a couple of months can change everything. Rated T just to be safe
1. The Hogwarts Express

*******Authors Note February 17, 2013:**

**I began writing this when I was like 12. Looking back at it now, I can see how juvenile and poorly written it is. I was considering revising it, but at this point I'm past this story... I can tell you that the writing quality improves the further you go, and hopefully so does the storyline. I was going to take this story down, but I decided not to... It kinda shows how I've matured as a writer. (Where I was when I started vs. where I am now.)**

**I hope you give this story a chance, it is finished now. That is all.********

**I'm not JK Rowling, I don't own anything. Except for Taylor, Avery and Mia... But they're not important 8P**

**ohkay, soo this is my first story ... i apologize if it sucks ! and sorry if there seems to be way too much dialogue ! lol**

**ugh .. ! i hate this chapter ! with a passion.**

**I suck at beginning stories, so i apologize for this crap !**

**oh well ... heres the chapter for all you mental people who think there might be something worth reading here ... 8P  
**

* * *

Lily waved goodbye to her parents and then set off to find a compartment where she knew her friends would be waiting. On her way there she found her friend, Taylor Lowney, who was extremely beautiful in that sporty kind of way. Her long blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, her electric blue eyes alight with excitement for seeing her friends again. As usual, she had a smile on her face that got even bigger as she saw Lily walking towards her.

"Lily! How've you been?"

"I've been good. Have you seen Avery and Mia? I can't seem to find them anywhere…"

"No I haven't. I was hoping you had? Anyways, lets keep looking!" Taylor said, smiling all the more.

On their way there they ran into Hogwarts most wanted band of mischievous delinquents: The Marauders. Well, that's what they liked to call themselves. Lily looked at each one, taking in their appearances and how much they had changed over the short summer months. Peter had definitely gotten chubbier, that's for sure. Remus had gotten a lot taller, and was now the tallest of the four boys. Next to him stood James, who had also grown over the summer, much to Lily's annoyance, and was now taller than her. He also seemed to have gotten more … muscular? No, Lily surely wouldn't have noticed something like that… at least not about James Potter. And lastly,Sirius. Sirius also had grown quite a bit over the summer holidays, but was still shorter than James by about half an inch.

Even if Lily had wanted to take the time to inspect each one more carefully, she wouldn't have gotten the chance. Why? Because Taylor and Sirius had started one of their usual shouting matches, thus beginning another long year of listening to them fighting.

"Hey, Lowney… Every girl has the right to be ugly, but you abused the privilege…"

"That's rich, coming from someone like you, Black."

"What's that supposed to mean? Because we both know you will never even be close to being as perfect as I am."

Lily was tired of the same old argument so before Taylor could reply, Lily grabbed her by the arm and briskly walked away, without another word said to the marauders.

Once they finally found the compartment with their friends, Avery Brooks and Mia Shite, they slid open the compartment door and took seats opposite the two of them. Taylor explained why they had taken so long to get to the compartment, then they all launched into stories about their summer holidays. Avery, being a pureblood, spent most of her summer conversing with fellow witches and wizards and visiting Diagon Alley. Taylor, being a half-blood, played quidditch a lot, hung out with some of her muggle friends, and mainly just slept until noon. Mia didn't really say anything about her summer, other than the fact that it was good and that she finally thought she made a friend outside of Hogwarts. Lily mainly just fought with her sister, and went for walks in the woods near her house.

After that, Avery took the time to tell them all that she had been made a prefect this year, and that the other Gryffindor fifth year prefect was Remus Lupin. At this, her cheeks heated up and she let her curly blond hair fall in front of her light brown eyes. Avery had a small crush on Remus, but she didn't like talking about it – or him for that matter. So the other girls pretended not to notice and just congratulated her. She then said that she had to go find the prefect compartment near the front of the train, and that she would be gone for a little bit while she was told the duties of being a prefect and that she would return as soon as she could. With that she said a faint farewell and left the compartment.

The three girls lapsed into a comfortable silence. Lily would've taken this time to think about the new school year – OWLS, essays, and tons of homework. It was definitely going to be a stressful year – she was sure of it. But before she could put some serious thought into all of that, a knock on her compartment door interrupted her train of thought. _Of course… I should've known _thought Lily. She should've known that she wouldn't last a whole train ride without James Potter showing his face and trying to flirt with her. Lily sighed heavily, and James interpreted this as an invitation into the compartment. Of course, that's not at all what Lily meant, but there was no stopping him once he entered. He took a seat disturbingly close to Lily, and she instantly regretted sitting next to the window as there was no space to inch away. Mia and Taylor just watched with amused eyes as this exchange happened.

"Hey Firecracker!" James said cheerily as he sat down.

"What the hell are you doing Potter? And do NOT call me Firecracker."

"Just coming to catch up with my favourite redhead… and why not? You don't like the name? I thought it was pretty creative…"

"No. I don't like the name."

"You love the name?"

"NO. I hate the name. Now get out."

"If Firecrackers a problem I can always just change it…"

"And what would you change it to, may I ask?"

"Hmmm… Lilyflower!"

At this, Lily snorted. She couldn't believe he had that quick a mind to think of another name. Although knowing Potter, he probably had a list of them for situations like this.

"You don't like it?" James hesitantly asked.

"Uh, not really. But I don't have a choice do I?"

"Nope, you don't! You catch on fast Lilyflower."

"Can you leave now?"

"Why Lilyflower? You seem to be warming up to me. You haven't yelled at me or threatened to hex me since I sat down. You must be realizing your undying love for me!"

"I'm not realizing anything! Just leave. Now!"

"Alrighty then… See you at Hogwarts Lilyflower!"

And with that he left with a smirk on his face. Once he shut the compartment door Lily breathed a sigh of relief. She was just about to go back to thinking when Taylor started laughing.

"What is so funny?" Lily exclaimed.

"Ohh, I don't know… maybe the fact that he has pet names for you! And that you totally just loved every minute of that conversation!"

"I did not!"

"Did too! Admit it Lily, you have an "undying love" for James Potter!"

"You're so annoying! Why can't you believe me when I say I hate him?"

"Because you so obviously do NOT hate him … but don't worry, its only noticeable to about everyone but you."

"You just encourage him don't you?"

"Not all the time… But I have once or twice, not gonna lie."

"You WHAT? You told him that I like him?"

"So you do? Because if you didn't you wouldn't be reacting like this."

"I do NOT like him! I'm reacting like this because now he's NEVER going to give up! And its all YOUR fault… I never thought I would live to see the day that my best friend goes and turns against me…. For JAMES POTTER."

"Awww, Lily… your head over heels! Just admit it and then we can move on in life!'

"I will not admit something that is NOT true!"

"But it is true! I saw the way you blushed when he called you "Firecracker" and "Lilyflower"… and I bet he noticed it too."

"I did NOT blush! I hate it when he calls me Firecracker… and Lilyflower isn't any better!"

"Ohhh Lily… what are we ever going to do with you? You keep sending him mixed signals… You yell at him to leave, but really you've been blushing the whole time he was talking to you! And then you refuse to admit it to yourself…You're all over the place."

"No I'm not! I absolutely _loathe_ James Potter. End of story."

"Whatever. But we both know the truth."

Just then, the compartment door slid open to reveal a frazzled looking Avery. She quickly shut the door behind her, and took a seat, clearly unaware of the confused stares she was getting from her friends. When it was obvious she wasn't going to explain herself, Taylor hurriedly resumed her conversation with Lily.

"Why won't you just give the poor boy a chance?"

"He's not a "poor boy" and he sure as hell doesn't deserve a chance."

"You don't even know him Lily!"

"And you do?"

"Um… Well sorta… Yes. Seeing as I live next to him… and have lived there for as long as I can remember. Me and him used to be friends up until Hogwarts."

"Well he clearly changed at Hogwarts. He's an arrogant, pig-headed, mischievous, no hearted git! He doesn't deserve a chance, as far as I'm concerned."

"You're impossible Lily! He isn't that bad!"

"And how would you know? You aren't friends with him anymore."

"So? I used to know him…"

"But then he changed, right?"

"Umm… It wasn't so much that he changed, we both just went our separate ways…"

"Why?"

"Because… I don't know just because, okay?"

"Whatever. I know that I hate him and NOTHING will change that. Ever."

"Sure Lily, whatever you say."

Lily, entirely fed up with this conversation just took a deep breath and looked away. She knew that she didn't like James, so why was Taylor so convinced she did? Taylor didn't know what went on in Lily's mind… Unless she secretly knew legilimency… which would just be plain creepy. Lily knew she shouldn't let this get to her, but she was starting to think that there was a slight – very, very, extremely slight chance she might not hate Potter as much as she let on.

But no – that was just plain mad. He was arrogant, over-confident, so full of himself… the list goes on and on. But there was also something that Lily kind of found… attractive by that? NO. That's just not right. Lily wouldn't let her mind take that train of thought any further… She couldn't bear the thought of having to admit to her friends that she might have slight feelings towards James… Especially after that conversation she just had with Taylor.

Then they arrived at Hogwarts, and any serious thinking that Lily would be doing would have to wait until after the feast… When she was lying in bed that night.

* * *

**wow. I'd like to say that sucked, but im not really sure if it did or not ... so R&R ! 8D**

**and sorry if this chapter was really really short .. I know its just the beginning, but i hope im able to write longer chapters soon ... like siriusly i hate short chapters. they bother me.**

**I also had some major issues writing this chapter... i had the worst case of writers block and i haven't even started a story yet ! well, now i have ... but still lol**

**well thats all i can think to put here sooo...**

**ta ta for now ! 8)**

** -HazelEyes8D**

**PS. again, im sorry for that. it was a completely uncalled for form of torture ! but please R&R and let me me know what you think so far ! 8)  
**


	2. Truth or Dare  Marauder Style

**heyy :) soo i'd like to thank my 4 reviewers.. ahah i know its hardly anything, but when i saw that i had a review i freaked out !**

**i was soo happy ! it made my day 8)**

**anyways, so heres the second chapter ... its a little longer than the first but its still not as long as i would like 8P **

**disclaimer: im not JK Rowling, i dont own harry potter, blah blah blah.**

**on with the story !  
**

* * *

Lily and her friends flooded into the Great Hall with the rest of the students. They sat down together around the middle of the Gryffindor table. The marauders sat a little ways closer to the front. _Weird…_ thought Lily,_ normally they sit closer to the back…_ Lily just brushed off the thought and decided to focus in on the sorting. Lily never did listen to it, she just liked to watch. She hardly heard Professor McGonagal call out the names, but one name caught her attention.

"Haylee Potter!"

_Potter? As in James' sister? _

Lily was so confused by this.

_Surely he didn't have a sister, she would've known…wouldn't she? But then again, why WOULD she know something like that?_

Lily glanced over at the marauders, and found that James looked as if he was paying close attention to this particular student… _So it IS his sister. _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

James probably cheered the loudest out of all the Gryffindors. He watched as his sister sat down, and then he turned his attention back to the marauders. But not without glancing in Lily's direction, and caught her staring. Lily quickly looked away as her cheeks heated up.

_Well, this is just greaaat. Now he probably thinks I was looking at HIM… which I was, but he probably got the wrong idea by it! I hope he didn't notice me blush…._

* * *

"Yay! Prongsie has a relation in the Gryffindor house now!"

"Shut up Padfoot. You do realize how annoying she's going to be, don't you?"

"Yes. But let's not dwell on the negative!"

"Since when are you a… Moony, what's the word for someone who's not a pessimist?"

Remus didn't seem to hear his friends… He was too concentrated on his fellow prefect, Avery Brooks. He was thinking about how he was such an idiot for saying that to her… How could he not of thought twice about it? Looks like hanging out with James and Sirius was starting to rub off on him…

"MOONY! Are you even listening to me?"

"Hmm?"

James turned in the direction Remus just looked away from. A look of understanding came across his face as he realized Remus was probably looking at Avery… But why? James recalled what had happened on the train as Remus returned from the prefect meeting…

"_Oi! Prongs give me back my chocolate frog!"_

"_YOUR chocolate frog? Last time I checked it was Wormtails!"_

"_So? Wormtail said I could have it!"_

"_He did not! Wormtail! Please tell Padfoot here that this chocolate frog is MINE."_

"_Uhh… It was mine, wasn't it?"_

"_YES YOU BLOODY IDIOT! Prongs here stole it from you, but you said I could have it, remember?"_

"_Sorry Padfoot, I don't remember… maybe you should just let Prongs have it?"_

"_WHATEVER. We both know your lying Wormtail."_

_Just then Remus entered the compartment looking a little shocked._

"_Prongs, Padfoot… It's all your fault. And wormtail, lay off the cauldron cakes, will you? I don't think you're giving Shite any reasons to like you when you eat like THAT."_

_The three boys exchanged confused looks. It was silent for a couple minutes until Sirius decided to ask the one thing everyone was thinking:_

"_What the bloody hell was that, Moony?"_

"_What was what?"_

"_Don't play dumb you filthy little… nevermind."_

"_I'm not playing dumb, and I'm going to ignore that last part."_

"_Would you care to explain yourself then?"_

"_Umm… Not really, no."_

"_Prongs, Wormtail, I think its high time for some truth or dare… Marauder style! What do you think!"_

"_Well, seeing as Moony probably won't tell us any other way, HELL YEAH. Wormtail?"_

"_Uhh… sure?"_

"_ALRIGHT! Its settled then. Tonight, Gryffindor Common Room… Be there."_

So something obviously happened between Remus and Avery… but what? Oh well, there isn't too much time left to ponder this… They would all know by the end of tonight.

"What's the word that's like pessimist but isn't?"

"Uhh… Optimist?"

"YES! That's it! So since when did you become such a Optimist, Padfoot? Normally you're the one who DOES dwell on the negative… or at least tell us the dark side of things."

"Pfft… since when am I an optimist or a pessimist? I'm the in between. You should know that."

"Yeaaah… ok then."

"Wait… what are we talking about?" A very confused Peter asked.

"Wow Wormtail… you really are dimwitted, you know that?"

"So you've said Prongs… but I don't fully understand the definition of "dimwitted"."

"Moony! Tell Wormtail what dimwitted means!"

"Later Padfoot… I'm busy."

"With what?"

"….Thinking."

"That's all you ever do! Doesn't your brain get tired?"

"Nope. Now shut up, let me think."

"Whatever you say Moony… Prongs, why is Wormtail so dimwitted that he doesn't even know what dimwitted means?"

"I don't know Padfoot… Why don't you ask him yourself?"

"I'll pass."

"Ok, you do that."

Then they all stopped talking to listen to Dumbledore's "start-of-the-school-year-speech-that-everyone-has-memorized-by-now-and-don't-find-interesting-what-so-ever" as James thought of it. Mainly they just waited anxiously for the food to appear so they could eat. After the feast, they headed up to the Gryffindor common room, and Remus had a look of foreboding on his face.

Remus hoped that his friends had forgotten about truth or dare, but they probably didn't… but maybe Sirius had been so distracted by the food that he forgot! Maybe, with some stroke of luck, they all forgot and were either too tired to play, or just wanted to hang out without doing anything in particular.

But all those were foolish thoughts - and proved to be wrong rather quickly, for the second they set foot in the dormitory, Peter asked the unthinkable question.

"So, who has the veritaserum?"

"I sure as hell don't. Prongs? Moony?"

"Nope. Moony?"

"No, I figured you guys would seeing as you brought up all this in the first place…"

"How do we know he isn't lying? Maybe he's just trying to get out of explaining his ODD behavior to us! Wormtail, search his trunk. Padfoot, help Wormtail open Moony's trunk. We have some investigating to do!"

And with that, they were throwing poor Remus' belongings all over the dormitory. Unfortunately, Remus knew that he had some… and that they were bound to find it sooner or later what with their determination. A couple minutes passed in silence, until James leaped about 5 feet into the air with a triumphant expression on his face, similar to one you would see on a five year olds on Christmas morning.

"YESSSS! I told you all Moony was lying!"

"Yes, Prongs. I was lying. Can we all move on in life now?"

"Yes. We can. TO THE COMMON ROOM." Sirius bellowed, probably scaring the living day lights out of the little first years down in the common room as he leaped down the stairs and crashed onto one of the couches, narrowly missing some innocent second years. Fortunately, they were smart enough to vacate the area before James jumped onto the other couch. Peter made his way to the arm chair, and Remus sat on the floor. No surprise there.

"Alright, are we taking this with something or just plain veritaserum?"

"Just plain veritaserum. Its easier, and we don't have that much time."

"Ok, we shall heed Moonys advice. So is this just us, or are we including others?"

All of them sat there in thought, when James came up with an answer.

"I know! We play just as us, but we include other people in the dares… meaning that a dare can involve us doing something to an innocent bystander."

"PRONGS you're a genius! OK! So we shall start the distributing of the "miscellaneous potion" with Moony. Please make sure you take an equal amount, we can't have unleveled effects of the potion on us. That just wouldn't be fair."

So they passed it around, each having a shot glass to put some into and then drank it. They sat there for a minute, taking in their surroundings… aka who was still in the common room, and how many people there were. James noticed immediately that Lily was still here, along with Taylor, Avery, and Mia.

"Ok, so who starts?" Remus asked as he finally accepted the fact that he would have to tell them sooner or later…

"Prongs! Truth or dare?" Sirius instinctively yelled out, causing everyone in the common room to turn and look at them all with suspicious eyes. James was hyper-actively aware that Lily would watch this, and he hoped he wouldn't have to do something super embarrassing… but knowing Sirius, he probably would.

"Dare." James answered hesitantly. He figured doing something as a dare wouldn't be near as bad as letting everyone hear him admit something.

Sirius sat there, as if in deep thought. Fortunately, people just resumed to whatever the hell they were doing and stopped paying them any attention.

"I dare you to go kiss Evans." Sirius said with a smirk.

James heart nearly exploded inside his chest.

_YES. Finally, I can kiss her without looking like a COMPLETE idiot! Hopefully I don't die after this though… it would ruin all my plans._

James quickly got up off the couch, and scanned the room for Lily. She had her back turned to him, so this meant that the second she turned around he could quickly plant one on her. Yes, that was his brilliant plan. Only problem was that her friends would probably point him out to her before he could get a chance to do such a thing.

James took a deep breath, and started towards Lily. His friends watched with amused eyes, wondering what was about to happen… as in how would Lily react.

James quickly closed the last 5 feet and took a deep breath before tapping her on the shoulder. Lily turned around and lost her smile when she saw it was only James. Before Lily had a chance to react, James kissed her. James mind exploded.

_I'm kissing Lily Evans. And she isn't doing anything to stop me. This definitely is a historic moment, something to be remembered. I will never forget the feel of her lips on mine, her vanilla lip gloss, and her strawberry scented hair._

James took one more moment to memorize this moment, then he pulled away with a smirk on his face. Lily just stood there, looking like a deer in headlights. James knew that she had kissed him back, and he had an irresistible urge to go announce his victory through all of Hogwarts. But instead, he just went back to his friends and sat down with a dreamy look on his face.

"Prongs… Prongs? You there? ….. PRONGS?"

"What?"

"It's your turn mate."

"Oh… Wormtail, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Explain your feelings towards Mia Shite to us, please."

"Umm… well… I, uh… there's a, uh…. Possibility…. That I kind of… fancy her?"

At this, Sirius was unable to restrain his laughter. Shortly after, James joined in, and so did Remus. They were all full out laughing, and Peter was just sitting there with an expression somewhere between humiliation and shock. It was quite a comical look, James had to admit.

"Well…" breathed James, "Your turn Wormtail."

"Padfoot… truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to try to go up the girls staircase."

"Really? That's it? Ok then…"

Sirius slowly got up, looking a little disappointed with his failure of a dare. Especially since he knew the outcome of it. He got a couple stairs up, but then came sliding back down and he took his respectful seat.

"Wow. That was lame. Anyways, Moony! Truth or dare?"

Remus sighed. He knew he would have to tell them eventually, so he figured he would just get it over and done with.

"Truth."

"What happened today on the train? With Brooks?"

"Um.. well…" Remus shifted uncomfortably. " We both were walking back in the same direction, and she asked me how my summer was, I said it was fine and asked her how hers was. She said it was good, she said she had met a lot of interesting witches and wizards, but that she missed her friends. And then I said "that's cool" and she just slightly nodded her head. Then, without me even thinking twice about it, I asked her out… sort of. As I realized what I said, I apologized, for what I'm not really sure, and walked quickly away. So I blame my unthinking actions on YOU TWO."

Remus looked pointedly at James and Sirius, who tried their best to look innocent.

"How is it our fault?" James asked, with an amused smirk on his face.

"How? Oh I don't know, maybe because you ask girls out every single day without thinking about it! So clearly, you and Padfoot's habits have rubbed off onto me, and now I'm doomed."

"You're not doomed. What if Brooks would've said yes, if not for your abrupt apology and awkward walk away."

"There's no way she would've. She and her friends have made it very clear since first year that they hate us… and that we hate them. Except for James' obsession with Lily…"

"Hey! It's not an obsession…"

"Whatever. She wouldn't have said yes, I just know it."

And with that, Remus left and went to the boys dormitory. Peter also left, and Sirius said he was hungry so he was going down to the kitchens. James decided he would also go to the dormitory, and as he left he glanced over in Lily's direction to find that she was looking back. She blushed and looked away, clearly hoping that he didn't notice.

_So that's the second time I've caught her staring today… and the third time she's blushed while looking at me. And she also didn't stop me from kissing her. First day back and I'm definitely winning her over._ James thought with a smile as he ran his hand through his black, already messy-enough-as-it-is hair, and walked up the stairs to the boys dormitories.

* * *

**well... i hope you liked it ! R&R please ! 8)**

** - HazelEyes8D  
**


	3. Changes in Behavior? I think so

**Heeyyy !**

**sorry for such the long wait ... school started again , and ive been swamped with homework .. **

**and ive also just been too busy reading :P**

**anywho ,,,**

**this chapter is on the shorter side ... but hopefully i shall update again soon so it wont seem so bad !**

**its shorter than either of the other chapters ive wrote .. sorry 8P**

**welll,, i shall stop rambling now ! **

**here ya go ! umm .. enjoy ? 8P**

* * *

A week had passed since the start of term and the new school year. And yet Lily couldn't seem to stop thinking about 'the incident'. Lily was still confused about the whole thing. So she had started just saying the facts over and over in her head, until she found some sort of meaning to them. She'd been spending so much time dwelling on 'the incident' that she even had a list of things to say to herself inside her head.

_It happened on September 1__st__._

_It was after the feast in the Great Hall._

_It was inside the Gryffindor Common Room._

_The Marauders had been playing Truth or Dare._

_James went first._

_James chose dare._

_Sirius dared him._

_James Potter walked over and kissed Lily Evans._

_Lily Evans is me._

_Lily Evans kissed James Potter back._

_Lily Evans is me._

Lily still couldn't believe it all. Why would she have kissed him back? What went on through her head? Well, she knew very well what she was thinking right then. She just preferred not to think about it. She couldn't face the truth of it all. She even considered that maybe she was slightly intoxicated that night. But she knew that that wasn't even a possible excuse. She had kissed James. In complete sobriety. And surely James must have known that. Even if Lily started to hope that he didn't, James always seems to be near and then she finds herself staring at him. And he, of course, just smirks. The foul git. He knows everything. James knows that Lily blushes whenever he looks at her. James knows that Lily kissed him back. James knows that Lily is slowly but surely falling for him. And that Lily can do nothing about it but be left to think about it until she is forced down the path of insanity.

_Too late_, she thinks,_ I'm already referring to myself in third person._

Lily sighs, and decides to get out of bed now. She couldn't take anymore thinking without distractions about… 'The incident'. She slowly rises, and takes in her surroundings of the girls dormitory in Gryffindor Tower. To her right, Taylor sleeps peacefully on her stomach with her pillow above her head with her long messy blonde hair slightly hanging over the edge of the bed. Across from Lily sleeps Mia, who is currently curled up in a ball in the middle of her bed. All that's visible is her pudgy leg sticking out from the side of the covers, her black hair tied up into a messy ponytail, and her lightly freckled face from her cheeks up. Next to Mia is Alice Prewett, another Gryffindor girl in their year. Lily realizes she hardly knows her because Alice is always with the fifth year Hufflepuffs anyways… And finally, to Lily's left, is Avery, her bed covers all over the place, and her long blonde curls covering her face.

Lily slowly rises to a standing position, and lazily picks out an outfit for the day: jeans, a white short sleeve shirt, and a thin gray sweater to put overtop. She drags her feet across the floor over the bathroom, and shuts the door. Lily turns on the shower and waits for it to heat up more before stepping into it. Apparently, she was in there longer than she thought because when Lily was dressed, had dried her vibrant red hair with her wand, had added a little bit of eyeliner and mascara to define her green eyes, and had stepped out of the bathroom, nearly everyone had left to go down to breakfast. All except for Taylor, who was still sleeping. Lily walked over to Taylor's bed, and tried to think of a plan, knowing very well she would have major problems waking up Taylor. Taylor did not like getting up in the morning and she deeply valued sleeping in on the weekends. But Taylor also hated missing breakfast… So Lily tried the most practical plan she could think of: douse Taylor in water. So Lily said the incantation, and then allowed the water flowing from the tip of her wand to splash onto Taylor. This got an immediate reaction from the victim.

"What the bloody hell was that?" exclaimed Taylor as she sat up quickly. Too quickly, in fact, because she ended up hitting her head off of one of the posts on her bed. Lily just laughed, which probably wasn't the best thing to do.

"LILY! What the hell? Why did you wake me up?"

"Well…. You were missing breakfast. And I know how mad you would've been if we had let you sleep through it… so I decided to wake you because I figured you being angry about waking up early would be the better alternative then having to listen to you complain about missing breakfast." Lily explained, and then quickly added a, "Sorry."

Taylor sat there for a minute, as if considering all this. Sure, she still looked mad, but at least Taylor was starting to see how reasonable Lily was being. Well, trying to be. Taylor heaved out a great sigh, and got out of bed and stretched, as if telling Lily that she wasn't furious about this, but that she wouldn't let it go either. Lily thought she got lucky with this outcome, and then proceeded to go down to breakfast.

When Lily got there, she found Avery sitting all alone. _I wonder where Mia went…?_ Lily walked over and sat across from her friend and started putting some food onto her plate when Avery spoke.

"What took you so long this morning?"

"I didn't think I took that long… But apparently I did, since when I got out, everyone was gone. Except, for Taylor, of course. But you already knew that."

"Speaking of Taylor, where is she? Is she still sleeping?"

"Nope, I woke her up. She wasn't too happy about it, but when I told her she was missing breakfast she seemed to understand my reasoning."

"Of course she did… And how did you manage to wake her up? It seems to be next to impossible."

"I sprayed her with water." Lily stated bluntly.

At this, Avery burst out laughing. Lily didn't quite see how it was _that_ funny, but she just went along with it. Avery hasn't been getting much sleep lately thanks to all the prefect duties… She had dark circles under her light brown eyes, which made her look in the extremes of tired. Lily feels bad for her friend, but knows she cant really do anything to change Avery's prefect duties.

Now Taylor entered the Great Hall, and even though she had only pulled back her blonde hair and thrown on a pair of jeans with a red short sleeve shirt, she looked amazing. She wasn't wearing any make-up, but her shocking blue eyes still seemed to pop anyways. Her blonde hair was pulled messily into a ponytail, and her side bangs fell in front of her eyes. Her jeans fit just right, and the red shirt hugged her in all the right spots. Taylor was gorgeous, and had pretty much the perfect body since she was very athletic. Lily had to admit, she was kind of jealous of her friend. Lily looked towards the marauders, and noticed that Sirius couldn't take his eyes off of Taylor. Lily smiled a little, because Sirius always gets into shouting matches with Taylor and calls her ugly, yet here he is, staring at her. Lily then realized that this is nothing new, that she's caught him doing this before. Taylor then interrupts Lily's thoughts with a death threat.

"Lily. I swear, if you EVER dump water on me ever again, I will make sure you don't live to see the next day. And I mean that." Taylor grumpily says while loading her plate with pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Lily doesn't reply, because she finds herself consumed with thoughts about 'the incident' creeping back into her mind. _No matter what, he always finds a way back into my mind. Always._ Lily thinks with slight irritation.

* * *

"Padfoot?" James asked, while trying to suppress his laughter.

"Padfoot…? Earth to Padfoot!... PADFOOT!"

"WHAT?"

"You were staring again."

"What?"

"You were staring. Again. At Lowney."

Sirius' face became slightly colored as he processed this information.

"Uh… I… was…?"

"Yup. You were. And Lily noticed too." James couldn't suppress his laughter anymore, and this only made Sirius angry.

"Why are you laughing? What is so funny? You stare at Evans all the time! Me staring at Lowney has no significance whatsoever."

"Yes. I do stare at Lily because I'm in love with her and I'm also checking her out. So may I ask, exactly, why you stare at Lowney?"

"I do NOT stare at her! I stare at her one time and then you suddenly think I stare ALL the time? Sorry Prongs, but I don't have a freaky obsession. Moony believes me, don't you? And so does Wormtail."

"I do…?"

"That's right Wormtail, you do."

"But Moony doesn't."

"Prongs, you aren't Moony! You can't answer for him! He can speak for himself!"

"Honestly Padfoot, I believe Prongs."

"What? WHY?"

"Because Prongs is right. And you are wrong. And Wormtail's opinion doesn't count since he has no idea what's going on anyways."

"Whatever. Like you don't sometimes stare at Brooks."

"That's a completely different story…" Remus fumbles for that one sentence, then makes it very clear he doesn't want to discuss it any further. James just shoots a look at Peter, just in case the dolt decided to pay attention right then to ask something, but this proves to be rather pointless because Peter isn't paying any attention to his friends. He's lost in his daydreams, and they probably have something to do with Mia Shite… Sirius looks like he's about to protest, but then he stops immediately at how Remus just looks away. Finally, Sirius looks to James, and his expression reads something like, _Now what?_ James easily answers Sirius' unspoken question by sparking another conversation.

"Now Padfoot. Why do you stare at Lowney?"

"I DO NOT."

* * *

**Alrightyy ,,, sooo ... what did ya think ? be honest :P lol**

**aka ... R&R ! please and thank ya ! 8D**

**again ,, so sorry for the long wait .. if anyone was actually waiting 8P ahahaha**

**- HazelEyes8D **


	4. Did you hear?

**wow. okay, so its been awhile. a long while. **

**i was bored today, and i basically just started summer holidays, and there was nothing to do... and then i remembered that i had a story i was writing... hahah**

**so, this is really short, again, but at least its an update... if anyone reads this 8P **

**disclaimer: i dont own harry potter blah blah blaaaaahhhhhhh**

**well whatever, here it is...**

**enjoy...? 8)**

* * *

Almost two months had passed since the start of term, and Lily was still thinking about when James had kissed her. Lily couldn't help it – he was everywhere she went it seemed, and even when he wasn't, her mind always strayed to thoughts of him…

"LILY! Did you hear?" screeched Taylor as she came bounding through the portrait into the Gryffindor common room.

"Hear what?"

"This year, the heads are planning a Halloween dance! Isn't it exciting?" Taylor hastily exclaimed.

"Um, sure? I don't think its that big of a deal, its only a dance…"

"Only a dance? _Only a dance? _Are you kidding me? This isn't just "a dance", this is the type of dance where you're supposed to DANCE WITH BOYS! Well, where girls are supposed to dance with boys and boys are supposed to dance with girls…"

"Taylor, slow down! You're talking really fast. And what difference does it make? Isn't any dance like that? Where you're "supposed" to dance with boys?"

"Well, yes, but we never get them at Hogwarts! That's why this is so exciting!"

"Okay then…?"

"So… who do you think will ask you? And who do you WANT to go with?"

"I don't care at the moment, Tay. I'm trying to write the Potions essay, can you please leave me alone now?"

"You're such a buzz kill, Lils. But I know who you're thinking about right now." Taylor said with a smirk as she proceeded to go up to the girls dormitories.

_Do you now?_, thought Lily, _Well, you're probably right… Merlin I hate him._

Just then, the marauders entered the common room, and Lily swore she could feel her cheeks immediately heat up. She chanced a look in their direction, and was relieved to see that James hadn't noticed her just yet.

The marauders were just coming back in from outside it seemed, because Peter had dead leaves stuck to his robes and his light brown hair. Sirius was just laughing as Peter attempted to shake them out of his hair, but failed miserably, and James and Remus seemed as if they were deep in conversation about something…

"Oi! Prongs! Moony! Why is it that whenever Wormtail does something that makes him even more pathetic, you two are always off in your own worlds talking about something boring?"

"Padfoot, it isn't boring. You just don't know enough of anything to be able to tell the boring stuff from the interesting stuff."

"Moony, shut up. Just because you read books and think they're interesting, doesn't give you a right to go poison Prongs' brain with your foolishness!"

"Padfoot, we weren't talking about books you dolt."

"Oh."

That was the marauders conversation as they were heading up the stairs to their dormitory. Lily couldn't help but eavesdrop, she wasn't able to focus on her essay anyways because of James, so why not listen to his conversation with his friends?

_Okay, now I really DO sound like a stalker. _Lily thought to herself as she gathered up her books and parchment to go up to her own dormitory. Lily hoped she would have better luck focusing in there, where there most definitely wouldn't be any chances at all of being interrupted by James and his friends.

As Lily was getting up from the desk she had been sitting at, she turned around and was face to face with none other than James Potter. She was so startled that she lost grip of her things, and everything went falling to the floor. Before Lily could collect them herself, James was already handing them to her.

"Thanks…" mumbled Lily as she shoved everything into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Any time." replied James smoothly, never missing a beat.

Lily made to walk around him, but James caught her wrist. The shock of his touch made Lily's skin tingle where his hand was grabbing her wrist. She turned around and met his eyes, about to demand what he wanted when he spoke.

"So, have you heard about the Halloween Ball the head girl and boy are planning?"

Lily simply nodded, afraid her voice might not be useful at the moment.

"Have you got someone to go with yet? It is in 5 days…"

Lily started to shake her head, but instead ended up stuttering out, "O-oh, n-no I don't."

James eyes seemed to light up ever so slightly at her words, and he proceeded to say,

"Well, I guess what I was wondering was… would you like to go with me? To the ball?" James asked, his expression hopeful.

Lily could feel her cheeks getting brighter by the second, and each intake of breath got shakier and shakier.

"Uh, I don't know… I-I" Lily started to say, but was cut off by James.

"That's ok, Lily. I get it, you don't want to. Well, I guess I'll see you around then."

And with that, James strode away, looking slightly let down, but at the same time he was able to keep up his confident look.

Lily just took a deep breath, and made her way to her dormitory to tell Taylor about what just happened, and to try to figure out why James didn't let Lily finish her sentence…

* * *

"Prongs! How did it go?" asked Sirius as James entered the boys dormitory and crashed face down into his pillow and mumbled something that no one could understand.

"I'm guessing not so well then… where did she hit you this time?"

"She didn't hit me, but she didn't say yes either. Why is it that every girl in Hogwarts would gladly agree to go with me, except for Lily? Why is she so… difficult?" James said, sounding more and more desolate as he went on.

"I don't know, mate, but you sure can pick them. Why don't you just give up and find another girl?" Sirius asked, but knowing the answer all the same.

"Because I am in love with Lily! You know that. No other girl can even compare to her…" James trailed off into his thoughts.

"Except maybe that Lowney…" mumbled Sirius, so quiet that James almost missed his comment. Almost.

"What was that, Padfoot?" inquired James, a huge smirk already plastered to his face.

"Nothing! I said nothing!" shouted Sirius as he hid his face in his pillow so he wouldn't be seen turning red.

"Padfoot loves Lowney! Padfoot loves Lowney!" said James in a very sing-song voice while laughing.

"I do not! She's ugly, and fat, and…and… dumb! And she's horrible at quidditch…" Sirius said, trying very hard to think of reasons about why he doesn't like Taylor.

"Padfoot, every word you just said was a lie. You know perfectly well that she's not ugly or fat, and she is most definitely not dumb, and she's not horrible at quidditch – she's a chaser on the Gryffindor team, along with me and you. So you cannot, you CAN NOT. Say any of what you just said is true." explained James, getting more and more smug by the minute.

"Ugh. Whatever you say Prongs. Just don't you dare tell anyone about this conversation! Not even Moony or Wormtail!" Sirius said while glaring at James.

"So you admit that you love Lowney?"

"I admit to nothing."

* * *

**please, please, please! R&R! it would mean alot to me 8) **

**i would update more? possibly, yes. **

**-HazelEyes8D**


	5. Last Minute Dates? Yup

**alrighty, so i tried to make this chapter a little longer, but again, i dont think i did a very good job of that 8P**

**but otherwise, hopefully the chapter is bearable 8)**

**disclaimer: im not JK Rowling, i dont own Harry Potter, BLAH BLAH BLAH.**

* * *

Lily sighed as she sat down at an empty table in the library, preparing to start the Potions essay that was due on Monday. As she opened her textbook, got out her parchment, and set up her quill and ink pot, she realized that in 2 days was the Halloween dance, and she still had no one to go with…

She just sat there glumly, feeling sorry for herself, when Mia, one of her best friends, came running up to her.

"Lily! Lily! Guess what!" squealed Mia, as she was smiling hugely.

"What?"

"I was just on my way here, because I wanted to ask you something, but as I was walking down the corridor, someone called my name! Because they wanted to talk to me! And you will never ever ever ever ever guess who it was!" Mia exclaimed, her voice getting higher and faster the more she talked.

"It was Jacob Linton, the Hufflepuff, wasn't it?" sighed Lily, getting tired of the turn the conversation had taken. Lily could just guess at what he wanted, it didn't take a genius to know.

"Yes! And he asked me to go the Halloween dance with him! ME! Of all people, he asked me! Isn't it wonderful?" Mia spoke dreamily as she slid down into a spot across the table from Lily.

"Oh, definitely."

"You don't sound as happy as I thought you would be… is something wrong Lily?" questioned Mia.

"No. Nothings wrong. I just really want to finish my essay and get out of here. So if you would please – _please,_ stop talking, that would be _lovely._"

Mia cast Lily a skeptical glance, and then decided that Lily was better left alone for the time being. So Mia got up and left, presumably to go tell Taylor and Avery of her "exciting news".

Once Mia was gone, Lily let her head hit the table.

_Great,_ thought Lily, _now each and every one of my friends has a date to the dance. And I don't. All because I'm an idiot, and should learn not to stutter around James Potter. Stuttering + James Potter + dance invitation thingy = "no." in James Potter's books. The toerag. _

Lily went off into ranting inside her head about how stupid boys can be, and how she hates them for everything ever, when she was suddenly interrupted by the noise of someone clearing their throat behind her.

Lily lifted her head and turned around slightly so she could see who it was, and it ended up being Cameron Blineks, a sixth year Gryffindor.

"Lily? Is this a bad time…?"

"Wha – oh, no, not at all. I was just, umm, resting…my…head…" Lily finished off lamely, hoping he didn't push it any further. Luckily, he didn't.

"Well, I know it's a little late to be asking, and I would completely understand if you already have one, but would you go with me to the Halloween Dance?" Cameron asked, seeming a tad bit nervous.

Lily nearly jumped up and did a happy dance, but she restrained herself. Instead, she said –

"Of course, I'd love to." Lily said sweetly, while smiling shyly.

Cameron, whiling smiling, said, "That's great! So I'll see you outside the Great Hall at 7:30 on Saturday."

He gave Lily a quick kiss on the cheek and a smile, and then left her to get back to her work.

Once he was gone, Lily sighed dreamily, realizing that now all her and her friends had dates. Taylor had been asked by Damian McLaggen, the keeper on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, so naturally she said yes. Avery was, unfortunately, asked by Frank Longbottom, and she's way too nice to say no, so she got stuck with him. Mia was asked by Jacob Linton, the random Hufflepuff, and Lily had been asked by Cameron Blineks, who was pretty much the hottest guy in his year, in Lily's opinion.

With the whole no-date-to-the-dance worry over with, Lily finally found herself able to actually start her essay, after many interruptions and procrastinating by hitting her head on tables.

* * *

"Moony, have you seen the map? I can't find it anywhere!" yelled James as he was throwing things all over the already filthy dormitory.

"I think Padfoot might have it… check around his stuff." At this point, Remus came back into the room and saw that James was about to throw one of his favorite books, and that was not going to happen.

"STOP! STOP STOP STOP! What the hell are you doing? You don't just GO around THROWING books everywhere! Specifically this one! It's important!" yelled Remus as he grabbed the book out of James' hand and held it to his chest protectively.

James just stood there, staring at his best friend who was currently cradling a book. He always knew Remus was into reading and stuff, he just didn't know that Remus would get all defensive about them.

Remus caught James stare, and glared right back at him.

"It's just a book, Moony, get over it." James said carelessly as he started looking for the Marauders Map again.

Unfortunately, James was not having an easy time with his words or actions around Remus today, because THAT really made Remus frustrated.

"JUST a BOOK?" exclaimed Remus, his expression incredulous.

"Um, yeah…? I mean, there's tons in here, what's so special about THAT book?" James asked, wondering what answer he might get back.

"What's so special? What's so special is that THIS book just so happens to be THE book. Maybe if you would pay closer attention to what you go throwing around, you would've realized this and then NOT GONE THROWING IT ACROSS THE ROOM."

"Well, see, I didn't really get to throw it, seeing as you came in –"

"-DON'T even TRY to blame ME for your actions, James Potter! You know very well what you would have done, had I not been here to save it from the wrath of who-knows-what when it landed who-knows-where." Remus then exhaled heavily, and sat down on his bed, still glaring at James.

"Oookay Moony. But honestly, have you seen the map? It's kind of urgent that I get it…"

"Why is it so urgent that it can't wait until later?" inquired Remus.

"BECAUSE! I heard a rumor that Cameron Blineks, you know, the sixth year Gryffindor, about 5'10", dark hair –"

"Yes, I know who he is! Get on with it."

"Well, I heard a rumor that he was going to ask Lily to the dance."

"So? She already told you no, didn't she?"

"Here's the thing, though. She never actually said no, but that's because I didn't want to hear her say it for the thousandth time. Anyways, so since I never really got an answer from her, she can't just go around saying yes to other guys! That is just not right. So I need the map to find out where she is, where he is, and where I can somehow intercept the asking and make it clear that she is MINE. That is why I need the map."

Remus just rolled his eyes and flopped backwards so that he was lying on his back on his bed. James sighed and started looking through Sirius' stuff, but at that moment Sirius slammed open the dormitory door, and the door hit the wall harshly and came back and hit Sirius in the face as he was walking through the doorway.

James witnessed this all, and started laughing, but when Sirius threw the door open AGAIN, and this time kept his hand on it to ensure it wouldn't hit him again, James abruptly stopped when he saw the expression on Sirius' face. Normally, Sirius would be mad at James for laughing, and would be mad at the door for hitting him, but instead he was just grinning widely.

"Uh…Padfoot? You feeling all right?" James asked, speaking slowly, in case his friend wasn't completely there.

"Yeah, I am. And you guys will never guess what just happened."

"What?" James and Remus said simultaneously.

"Well, you know Jordan Gray? The Gryffindor seventh year with dark hair and green eyes, who's always hanging out with her friends? And her friends practically worship our every move?"

"Uh, yeaah…"said James, sounding a little confused.

"What about her, Padfoot?"

"Well, I was just walking back to the common room, minding my own business when BAM. She was right in front of me, and was talking to me about how she was excited about the dance and all but didn't have anyone to go with yet. And then it hit me. I should ask her. So I did, and she said yes, obviously. I mean, how could she say no to this?" it was at this point, that Sirius motioned to himself, and James and Remus both rolled their eyes.

"Well, I don't see you two having any dates to the dance, let alone any SEVENTH year date." Sirius said as he walked over and sat on the end of his bed.

"That reminds me! Padfoot, you don't happen to know where the map is, do you? I've been looking all over for it…"

"Oh, yea I know where it is."

"…Well, where is it?"

"Where is what?"

"THE MAP."

"Which map?"

"The MARAUDERS MAP."

"OH that map. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that Moony had it last."

"Oh, yeah…I did." Replied Remus, sheepishly.

"YOU HAD IT AND YOU WOULDN'T TELL ME?"

"YOU DISRESPECTED "THE BOOK"!"

"WOAH. Prongs disrespected The Book? Even I know not to disrespect The Book, and I don't even know what it looks like! Merlin, Moony, I understand why you wouldn't give the map back to THAT disrespecter. He just doesn't know any better. It's a pity, really, it is."

"Padfoot, disrespecter isn't even a word."

"Spoken like a true disrespecter!"

"Whatever. The point is, Moony, my future, and Lily's, depends on this. Please?"

"Not until you apologize."

"For what?"

"For disrespecting The Book of course!"

"FINE. I'm sorry I disrespected The Book. Now may I please have the map?" James said wearily.

"No, no no NO! I'M not the one who you need to apologize to! You need to apologize to The Book." Remus stated, as if it were the obvious thing to do.

"Uh, ok then. I'm sorry, Book, for disrespecting you. Now Moony, may I please have the map?" James said, getting all the more frustrated by the second.

"Yup. I put it back in the drawer in your bedside table."

James just stared at Remus. Remus started laughing, and so did Sirius. James grumpily walked over to his side of the room and got the map. He took out his wand, and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." And then he searched for Lily's name. She was in the library, obviously doing homework. Then he looked for Cameron's name. Cameron was also in the library.

_NOT GOOD, _thought James, _there's no way I can make it to the library in time._

Just then, Peter entered the room looking depressed.

"What's wrong Wormtail?" asked Sirius.

"I asked Mia to the dance, and she said no…" said Peter, trying not to let his voice waver.

"That sucks, mate. But if it helps, Moony and Prongs don't have dates either."

"Well, actually Padfoot, I do…" Remus added quietly.

"Who?" Sirius said, incredulously.

"A girl from Ravenclaw." stated Remus

"What's her name?" James asked.

"Skye Montgomery…"

"What's she look like?" Peter asked.

"Blond hair, blue eyes, average height."

"Is she hot?" Sirius asked.

"Uh, yeah, I guess?"

"Huh. I've never heard of her before." Sirius said, almost questioning himself in a way.

"Well then, Wormtail, you and Prongs don't have dates. Yet. But Moony and me do."

"That's improper grammar, Padfoot. It should be, 'Moony and I do,' not, 'Moony and me do,'"

"Shut it, Moony. No one cares. There's no difference."

"Actually, Padfoot there is –"

"- Shut it."

Remus gave up his attempts at teaching Sirius how to use proper grammar, seeing as there really was no point. James sighed and flopped face first down on his bed, Remus started to read a book, and Peter crawled under his sheets and he could be heard quietly crying. Sirius, on the other hand, left the dormitory, and slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

**Hopefully you liked it! OH and i would just like to thank my two reviewers, because even though its only two, it still makes my day! **

**once i read those reviews, i even felt like updating! but... i didnt 8P **

**but on a sirius note, reviews really do make me feel and warm and fuzzy inside 8) i love them **

**so please, please, PLEASE, review! **

**-HazelEyes8D**


	6. Today's the Day Part 1

**Wow. Okay, so its been pretty much 2 months... I apologize.**

**I just can't help but procrastinate, especially since I didn't want to update... haha 8P**

**Well, I won't waste your time any longer. Enjoy! 8D**

* * *

"Lily! We have to go eat lunch! Get up! NOW." yelled Taylor as she was walking out of the bathroom after her shower.

Lily groaned. She hated waking up early on Saturdays, and yes, 12 pm was early. It was the day of the dance, and every girl was thinking about tonight, hoping everything would go perfectly. Lily was the only one still in bed in their dormitory – Mia had gone down for lunch with Avery. Taylor had just woken up and showered and then kindly woke up Lily.

"Come on, Lily! At least put on some fresh clothes so we can go down to lunch together." Taylor pleaded.

"Fiiiiineee." Lily said while slowly sitting up in her bed. She yawned and started going through her clothes, looking for something to put on that was presentable.

Meanwhile, down in the Great Hall, Mia was slowly picking at her lunch, looking slightly glum.

"You okay Mi?" Avery asked, looking slightly worried for her friend.

Mia sighed, "Do you think I'm fat? Be honest."

Avery looked down at the table, considering her words. "You're not fat, Mia. But it could do you some good to lose a few pounds…"

Mia exhaled heavily and slowly pushed away her plate, and resigned to staring aimlessly at the floor.

Avery decided that Mia was best left alone for now, and that talking about it right now might be a little complicated. So Avery decided to change the subject.

"So, are you excited for tonight?"

"Yeah, I guess I am." Mia replied, then sarcastically added, "How about you? Are you excited to dance with dearest Frank?"

Avery took a deep breath and exhaled, "No. Not in the least bit. Why do I have to be so nice? Why?"

"It's not such a bad thing, although in this case, yeah. It is." Mia said with a small smile.

"Thanks. That really makes me feel better, Mi." despite her sarcastic words, Avery did smile.

Avery went back to finishing her lunch while Mia went back to looking lost in thought, staring off into space. Avery was just about to say she was finished, when Taylor and Lily came up to the two of them and sat down.

"Good morning!" Taylor said cheerfully while helping herself to a plate of food.

"You can hardly call this morning, Taylor. It's past noon." remarked Avery, with a small smirk.

"Whatever. I just woke up, this is my morning." Taylor replied while pouring some pumpkin juice in her goblet.

Lily yawned and decided that she wasn't hungry, so she just had a glass of pumpkin juice, hoping that the cool beverage might wake her up a little.

"Wow, Lily, you look exhausted."

Lily looked up from the table and slightly nodded back at Avery – she didn't feel like one for talking at the moment_._

"So. Dearest Lily, would you care to tell us just HOW you managed to get Cameron Blineks to agree to take you to the dance? We're all dying to know." Taylor said while smirking at Lily from across the table.

"He asked me to, in the library the other day. He just came up and asked… I didn't even know he knew I existed, to tell the truth. I'm just as shocked and confused as you are. But I'm probably a lot happier than you are." Lily said with a little laugh.

"I'm perfectly happy with Damian, thank you." replied Taylor, as she took a sip of pumpkin juice.

"At least you all have dates that you wanted. I'm stuck with boring Longbottom. Of all guys at Hogwarts, why him?" Avery said, mournfully. As she said this, Lily swore she could see Avery's eyes flick slightly over to where the marauders were sitting quite a ways away.

Clearly, Lily wasn't the only one who noticed because Mia said, "I wonder if the marauders have dates to the dance…"

At this comment, Taylor almost spit out her pumpkin juice. After she swallowed, she said, "Are you kidding me? Of course they do. They're the marauders. As much as I hate to say it, they're probably some of the best looking guys in school – obviously excluding Peter - they have girls practically falling at their feet wanting to go with them. It's disgusting, really."

At this, all of the girls looked in the boy's direction. What Taylor said w_as_ true. They all were _extremely_ good looking, apart from Peter as Taylor mentioned before. James was adorable and hot at the same time, with his messy black hair and dreamy hazel eyes and trade mark smirk. Sirius was carelessly handsome with his dark locks that fell elegantly in front of his mesmerizing grey eyes, he had this dark elegance about him, as well as his own trade mark smirk. Remus was the sweet and shy looking kind of guy, with his sandy colored hair and golden eyes and sweet, shy smile. All of them were tall as well, and then there was Peter. Peter had mousy brown hair and watery blue eyes, and was…well, quite chubby , especially when compared to his friends. Peter just didn't seem to be in the same league as Remus, Sirius, and James, and was quite a few inches shorter than them as well.

"Fine. Let me rephrase that then. I wonder if Peter got a date. Better?" Mia replied.

"Doubt it. I mean what girl could want _that?_ It's kind of really revolting." Taylor said harshly.

As Mia heard these words, she just looked down, and seemed to be slightly crestfallen.

"Hey – wait a minute. Why would you even want to know, Mia? Does it matter to you?" Taylor said, as she looked questioningly at her.

"Uh, it doesn't matter, to me… not really, I mean I sort of, never mind." said Mia, all the while looking flustered.

"Oh my god! You fancy him don't you? You liiiiikkkeee himmm!" Taylor practically yelled, then added much more quietly and low key, "That's so gross…"

Avery and Lily shot Taylor a warning look, because Mia looked like she might start to cry either from embarrassment of Taylor's yelling, or from taking offense from Taylor's last comment. But Mia did neither – instead she stood up and walked swiftly away.

"Look what you did!" exclaimed Avery, with an exaggerated look of disappointment.

"Me? How was it my fault?" asked Taylor.

"Because she left because of YOUR words, obviously." stated Lily, seemingly smug at making Taylor realize her idiocy.

Taylor made an "o" expression and resumed eating her lunch. Lily glanced back over at the marauders and saw that they were leaving and headed to, or so it seemed, the courtyard. Lily brought her attention back to her pumpkin juice and took another sip. Avery looked slightly bored, and Taylor was busy eating. Lily glanced around the great hall and noticed that Cameron was looking at her, and when he saw her turn he smiled and did a little wave at Lily, and she returned the gesture. Lily felt butterflies fluttering around in her stomach when he smiled at her, and she started to get more excited for tonight. She watched as Cameron turned back to his best friend, Damian McLaggen, and she turned back to her friends.

Avery had clearly just watched this whole exchange, and gave Lily a "what-was-that" look. Lily just smiled and shrugged slightly, she knew it wasn't the sweetest gesture he could've done, but it was good enough for Lily.

"Well, I think I'm going to go to the library and return some books now," Avery said as she was standing up, "I'll see you guys later."

"See ya." said Taylor and Lily simultaneously.

Lily sighed, and got up from the table and started heading towards the common room. It was about 2:30 now, and she figured she could read for a bit and then start getting ready for the dance.

Lily made her way up to the dormitory to grab the book she had been reading for potions homework, and then went back down to the common room and sat on the couch and started reading about love potions and their antidotes. Lily was finding it difficult to focus, so she just sighed and shut the book. She decided maybe she could just go for a walk around the grounds for a bit.

* * *

Taylor was just starting to make her way up the grand staircase when all of a sudden three boys ran right in front her, cutting her off and were followed by a much slower fourth one. Remus, being the nicest one of the four, paused and turned around to face her.

"Sorry, in a bit of a rush." he said with a smile, and then just like that he was taking off after his friends again.

"Wow…" Taylor muttered to herself as she began again her ascent up the staircase. When she made it to the third floor, she could hear an explosion that seemed to take place just outside the entrance hall, and suddenly she understood why the marauders had been in such a rush to get away from the area. _Pointless, really_, Taylor thought to herself,_ not many other students at Hogwarts who would do such a thing._ As she continued to climb the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, Damian came up behind her and caught her wrist and spun her around to face him.

"Hey, listen. I was just wondering if maybe you'd like to help me with choosing what to wear tonight? Just so I know you'll think I'll look good." Damian said with a smile, while still holding her wrist.

Taylor felt her stomach flutter at his touch, and was staring into his brown eyes, and she almost forgot how to speak.

"Oh, uh… well, it would be nice if you surprised me a little," Taylor replied with a shy smile, "just if you're going to wear a vest, don't wear it buttoned up, and don't tuck in your shirt, and make sure that if you're wearing black pants, don't wear shoes that clash. And you better be wearing a tie."

"Alright, I'll use that information. So I guess I'll see you tonight, then?" and before Taylor could reply to his rhetorical question, he kissed her on the cheek and continued past her up the stairs.

Taylor took a deep breath in and exhaled happily, with a huge smile on her face. She couldn't wait until tonight. It was going to be amazing, she was sure of it.

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked it! Hopefully the next chapter won't take two months, but I'm starting highschool on tuesday... so I can't really make any promises 8P **

**But please review! Not only do they make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, but they also make me update sooner, or so my best friend says 8)**

**Ta ta for now! **

** - HazelEyes8D**


	7. Today's the Day Part 2

**why hello there :3 ...long time no see. 8P **

**i apologize for that, i truly feel bad for it but i just really procrastinate updating someti- okay all the time hahaha but i hope that since this chapter is longer than usual that it makes up for the pretty much 4 months of nothing 8P but in my defense i've had tons of homework and a life to manage and a bunch of other stuff going on that i've been kinda really busy. but anywho, if you're actually taking the time to read this, i hope this chapter is good and im not going to promise to update soon because whenever i promise such things, i take longer... i think this might be the longest authors note i've ever had. huh. interesting. and now im rambling and am wasting your time and i apologize for that! OHHH i just remembered what i meant to say in this originally! haha so for the dance, for the guys, i really dont like picturing them in dress robes... i just dont like dress robes, sorry if you think it makes it less "authentic" or "realistic" or whatever haha i just can't picture james or sirius or remus in dress robes... but peter, i don't have any issues with him wearing dress robes :3 well i won't waste your time any longer! **

**Enjoy! 8D**

* * *

James yawned, and sat up in his bed. He looked over at his bedside table, and saw that it was 9 am. James glanced around the dormitory at his roommates and found that only Frank had vacated the dorm, leaving the marauders alone. He stood up, and walked over to where Remus was sleeping peacefully and hit him with a pillow.

"What the -"

"SHH! Don't wake the others, I want to talk to you." whispered James.

"Oh, um, okay. What's up?"

"It's Wormtail. He STILL doesn't have a date, and the dance is tonight. I kinda feel bad for him."

"Well, so do I, but what can we do?"

"No idea..."

"I mean, it's not like we can just walk into the great hall and ask if there's any girls without dates."

"No...wait. Why can't we?"

"Because they're going to think that we're asking for, well, us. Not him."

"Well then that's their problem."

"Yeah, but I really don't think thats fair to them.." Remus tried to reason.

"Please. We're marauders. When do we ever think about what's 'fair'?"

"Good point."

"Great. So it's settled then. I'll wake up Padfoot and Wormtail. I'm hungry."

So James yelled, "WAKE UP! IT'S MORNING!", heard some complaining groans in response and walked over to his trunk and pulled out some fresh clothes, a pair of jeans and a red t-shirt.

"Prongs, whudday isit?" mumbled Sirius from under his bed sheets.

"Uhh, I think it's saturday. Why?"

"Jus' makin' sure s'not friday or monday..."

"Don't go back to bed you dolt it's the day of the dance."

"WHAT?" yelled Sirius as he bolted upright.

"You heard me. Tonight's the dance."

"SHIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTT! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"

At this, Peter sat up and dumbly asked, "Where?"

James rolled his eyes, and Sirius gave Peter a look of utter amazement. Understanding dawned upon his face, then Peter promptly buried his face in humilation. Sirius stood up and also got dressed in a pair of dark jeans and a grey shirt.

"Wormtail, get your lazy arse out of bed so we can go to breakfast. Well, we're leaving in about 2 minutes with or without you anwyays so I guess it doesn't matter for us." Sirius bluntly stated as he looked through his stuff trying to locate his wand.

Once Remus and Peter were dressed, Remus in a black shirt and jeans, Peter in jeans and a green t-shirt, the marauders headed down to the great hall to get breakfast. It was about 11 a.m., and the great hall seemed surprisingly empty for a saturday morning, given the time. The marauders headed over to the gryffindor table and started filling up their plates with food; waffles, bacon, sausage, eggs, etc.

"So enlighten us all Prongs. Did you ever actually end up picking a date for the dance?" Remus inquired.

"Nope." said James while taking a bite of his waffle.

The marauders just looked at each other, aside from James who continued eating as if his friends weren't looking at him questioningly. Sirius was the one who decided to break the brief awkward silence.

"Why?"

"Because I have a plan." James said while a smirk appeared on his face.

"Uh oh. Whatever it is you're thinking prongs, it will only result in physical violence. Aimed towards you. She has a date and if you screw it up for her she's literally going to kill you for doing so. So i would suggest you should get a date and give up on whatever mental idea has been running through that head of yours." Remus bluntly stated.

At this, James rolled his eyes. Remus was entitled to his own opinion, and so was James. He wasn't going to let his "logical" friend talk him out of his plan. No way. James' plan was –hopefully- foolproof. Hopefully.

When it was nearing noon, Mia and Avery walked into the Great Hall and sat down quite a ways away from the guys. As the girls walked by, Remus looked up and was surprised to see that Avery was looking at him. When their eyes met, Avery blushed furiously and quickly turned her head away and kept walking swiftly by. Remus stared after her for a brief moment, with an expression of confusion on his face.

As Remus turned back to his friends, he was met with a smirking Sirius just staring at him. Remus stared right back at him questioningly. Sirius, as usual, was the first to break the silence.

"What was that?" Sirius smugly said, while slowly drawing out the ends of the words "was" and "that".

"What was what?" Remus replied, although knowing what Sirius was about to say and wishing that he wouldn't.

"Moony was checking out Brooks!" Sirius sang with his ever-present smirk plastered on his face.

"I was not." Remus firmly stated while looking incredibly annoyed.

"Then what _were_ you doing?"

"I was…um… I was simply, uh, looking at her…hair."

"Her hair." Sirius repeated, clearly loving every minute of Remus' discomfort.

"Yes."

"Why the hell would you be looking at her _hair? _Of all things that you could've looked at, you chose her hair. What the hell?" Sirius incredulously said.

"Because she has… nice hair…" Remus was mentally kicking himself that one. It was dumb enough of him to have said he was looking at her hair, when he obviously wasn't. But now he just had to say she had "nice hair". _Yeah.__Nice __going,_ Remus thought to himself.

At that last comment, Sirius couldn't take it anymore. He couldn't help but laugh at Remus' pathetic excuses of why he was staring at Avery. Sirius was full out laughing his head off, and soon enough James joined in, and then so did Peter, which left Remus sitting there looking extremely pathetic and beet red.

With three boys laughing hysterically at him, this caused a lot of wondering eyes to look over at them, which made Remus turn even more red – if that's even possible – and that caused the rest of the marauders to only laugh even more. It was an ongoing vicious cycle of humiliation on Remus' part.

When the laughter finally died down, Sirius looked Remus in the eye with a straight face and asked,

"Is there something you're not telling us Moony? Are you… are you gay?"

Remus rolled his eyes – Sirius was obviously just trying to get him going again, and Remus was not going to make the same mistake twice in one day.

Just then, Lily and Taylor entered the great hall and headed towards their friends. Remus couldn't help but be amused by the fact that Sirius was momentarily distracted by a certain blue-eyed blonde who was currently sitting with Avery, Lily, and Mia. Remus considered making a comment, but then decided against it seeing as he wasn't exactly in the mood to put up with a conversation with Sirius. For a few moments the marauders just sat there, silently, which was odd because when they're all together they're usually never quiet. They all looked at each other expectantly, and realized that Peter was just silently staring down towards where Mia Shite was sitting with her friends.

"Wormtail. Stop staring. You're going to freak them all out with how intense your creepy stare is." James remarked. As his comment made no effect on the staring Peter, James slowly waved his hand up and down in front of Peter's face. This tactic was successful, as it broke Peter out of his creepy daze.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I told you to stop staring at Mia because you look really creepy when you stare."

Peter just lowered his eyes and his face became slightly flushed. As he was staring at the floor, Mia walked swiftly out of the Great Hall, leaving her friends behind. James glanced towards Lily, Taylor, and Avery and saw that Avery was getting up to leave as well.

"Alright. This got really boring. Can we please leave now?" Sirius complained. James sighed and stood up, and the others followed suit, aside from Sirius who practically jumped up out of his seat.

"Where are we going?" asked Sirius, who mainly just looked overly excited to get out of the Great Hall and do something.

"I don't know. Why don't you lead the way?" suggested Remus, still slightly annoyed at Sirius for earlier.

"Fine then. I will." and with that, Sirius started walking quickly out of the Great Hall, while the other guys had to catch up with him.

* * *

James, Sirius, and Remus stopped outside the common room to catch their breath. James looked back and saw that Peter was still struggling somewhere around the 5th floor to catch up with them. The boys had just ran from the courtyard up to Gryffindor Tower because they had set off a series of dungbombs and explosions surrounding the packs of students huddling together in the courtyard. Not their best work, but they had to get it out of their system. Rather, Sirius had to get it out of his system because he was getting really edgy and restless. And slightly crazed.

Peter finally caught up with them, and was clutching a stitch in his side. Once he recovered enough to talk, he asked, "What time is it?"

Each of them looked at each other, and realized that none of them had any idea. So they filed into the common room and saw that it was pretty well empty, and that the clock read that it was almost 2 o'clock. James sighed, and headed towards the dormitory stairs and Remus followed - presumably to go get a book to read, leaving Sirius and Peter down in the common room to do who knows what.

* * *

The dance had started, and Sirius, James, and Remus were walking down the final flight of steps. Sirius spotted Jordan lingering outside the doors, so he went over to meet her. Jordan was wearing a light pink strapless dress that fell just above her knee, gold high heels, and her hair was styled in a curled pony tail. Sirius was dressed in black pants, a black dress shirt, black converse, and a pink tie to match Jordan's dress. Jordan's eyes lit up when she saw Sirius and a huge smile spread across her face and he smirked and took her hand and they went into the dance together.

Remus, on the other hand was looking around for Skye when James tapped him on the shoulder and pointed over towards the base of the stairs with a couple of friends. She was wearing a purple dress with thin straps that came just past her knee with white shoes and her hair was pulled back into a fancy bun. Remus had black dress pants on, a white dress shirt, black dress shoes and a purple tie that went with Skye's dress. She noticed him silently waiting nearby and quickly walked over to him and beamed up at him. He smiled shyly back, and they walked through the doors.

James went in behind his friends, and he was just wearing a white dress shirt with black pants and shoes and a black tie seeing as he didn't really have a date...yet. As he walked in, he surveyed the crowd of students for Lily. He saw her over near the edge of the crowd with Cameron. James thought she looked absolutely stunning and was hit with a new pang of jealousy that Cameron was her date. Lily's hair was curled and her dress was a strapless cream colour and was fitted to the waist then went slightly poofy to just past her knees, and was wearing red high heels that matched her hair.

As James watched, Lily and Cameron went over to talk to Taylor and Damian. Taylor was wearing a strapless blue dress that fell above the knees and had a white waist band that wrapped around her waist that had a black bow on the front of it with white high heels and her hair was straight and half up. Damian was dressed in a white shirt with a blue tie, black pants and blue converse. James decided to look for Lily's other friends, and saw that Mia was wearing a bright yellow puffy dress with pink flats and her hair was straightened. Jacob was wearing black pants with a yellow dress shirt and a black tie. _Yup. He's definitely a hufflepuff,_ thought James. Although, they did look pretty cute together.

James continued scanning the crowd until he found Avery and Frank. Avery was in a sunset orange dress that was fitted on the top and fell just above her knee with a bottom half that was flowy and fell down in petal pieces with red shoes and her hair was wavy. Frank was wearing a white dress shirt with an orange tie and a black vest with black pants and black dress shoes. James could tell just by looking at Avery that she wasn't having the time of her life, but she was still being incredibly polite about the whole situation.

James then looked around to see what his friends were doing, and saw that Sirius and Jordan were snogging. _Typical Sirius, _thought James. He moved on from Sirius, and found that Remus and Skye were seemingly heading over towards the dance floor, and then there was Peter. James just realized that he had forgotten to get a date for Peter, and suddenly felt really bad for him because Peter was sitting in a corner all alone and was wearing really odd dress robes because they were all that he had. As sorry as James felt for him, he couldn't let it affect him. James had a plan to carry out, and it wasn't going to happen if he sat around pitying his friend. James looked back towards Lily and Cameron, and saw that they were slow dancing. James closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself, and was about to make his way over to them when someone tapped him on the shoulder. James turned around and saw that it was Maddy Clearwater, from Ravenclaw.

"Would you dance with me James? I had a date, but he went off with some Hufflepuff girl."

"Oh, um..." James glanced back at Lily and Cameron, and then turned back to Maddy, "sure. I'd be happy to."

"Thank you!" Maddy exclaimed with a smile and then hugged James. She then grabbed his hand and tugged him onto the dance floor. Maddy had blonde curly hair, and was wearing a dark green dress that was strapless, fitted, and came to just above the knee and was wearing black high heels. _She is pretty,_ thought James,_ but she's not Lily. _Then James realized something. Maybe his original plan wouldn't work out, but maybe he could use the jealousy tactic. Sure, he's tried it loads of times before, but that was before he kissed Lily and she kissed him back, and before she started staring at him every now and then.

As James and Maddy started dancing, James threw a quick glance towards Lily, and found that she was staring at Maddy and him. He returned his gaze to Maddy, and just smiled while thinking to himself, _it's working. For once, I'm actually making her jealous._

"So do you have a girlfriend?"

Maddy's question pulled James out of his thoughts.

"Wha- oh, um, no. I don't." James said with a small laugh.

Clearly, his response made Maddy smile because she continued on the subject,

"Well that's a shame. Why don't you?"

"I just...don't at the moment."

"Do you want one?

"Um. I think for right now I'm fine, actually."

"Okay, but just so you know, if you ever change your mind, I'd be more than happy to be your girlfriend." Maddy said with a smile. James smiled back, and discreetly sideways glanced at Lily to see that she also was staring back at him and Maddy, still. James thought about it for a moment, and then he decided that maybe he should just go for it. So he did. He smirked down at Maddy, and then kissed her. The kiss wasn't anything special, really, but it was still a kiss. Although, it did go on for longer than James had anticipated, but when they pulled apart, he looked towards Lily and saw that she had completely stopped dancing and was just staring at him and Maddy. James smirked, and turned towards Maddy.

"Look, Maddy, you're a really great girl and all, but I'm not looking for a relationship and also, I need to go check on Peter so I guess I'll see you around school." James smiled at her and then turned away and made sure he got lost in the crowd of people. He only said that to Maddy so that he could go find Lily and try to execute the final stage of his plan to hopefully get Lily to dance with him and fall madly in love with him and become his girlfriend. As James was closing the steps to Lily, some crazy fourth year Gryffindor girl blocked his path.

"Hi James! I was just wondering if you had a moment, because I would love it if you would maybe dance with me?" she squealed rather excitedly.

"Um, I would love to, but I can't. Sorry." and with that, James nudged the girl out of the way and closed the final steps towards Lily to find that Cameron wasn't with her. _Probably went to get punch or something,_ thought James. James took a deep breath and tapped Lily's shoulder. She spun around, looking startled, and James watched as her eyes widened when she realized it was James.

"Oh, um, James. Hi. Uh, what are you doing here?" Lily stammered.

"Just wanted to come say hi to my favourite redhead."

"Why do you always say that?"

"What?"

"That I'm your 'favourite redhead'?"

"Because it's true."

Lily slightly nodded her head and took a deep breath. James looked at her for a minute, and then asked,

"Is something wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, uh, no. Not at all. What could be wrong? Everything's fine. Absolutely fine. Why do you ask?"

"You just seem troubled, is all."

"Oh, well... it's nothing."

"Is it nothing?"

"No... but I'd rather not talk to you about it."

"Why?"

Lily sighed and lowered her eyes.

"Because it has to do with you. Are you happy now?" as she said these words, her cheeks flushed red.

"Tell me."

"No way. Why would I tell you?"

"Because I care? And I don't want to be the reason you're 'troubled' or whatever it is you are."

Lily took a deep breath, and looked up into James' eyes.

"Fine... the truth is -"

"OH MY GOSH! Lily! I have to talk to you!" Taylor ran over to her friend, squealing. Lily looked slightly annoyed for a split second, but then she quickly covered it up and smiled.

"What is it?"

"Damian kissed me!" Taylor sang while twirling dreamily about in circles around Lily, not taking any notice at all of James.

"Really? That's great! But couldn't you of waited to tell me later?" Lily looked at her friend. This seemed to snap Taylor back into the real world. She looked towards James, and her eyes grew wide with realization and her mouth formed an "o" shape. She backed up a few steps, and then ran off to, presumably, go find Avery or Mia. Lily was staring towards the floor when she said, "Sorry about that..."

"It's okay. But, um, what were you saying? Before she came?"

"Oh, that. Um..." Lily bit her lip, and James found it was extremely adorable.

"Yeah?"

"I, um... I think that I might... maybe... I kinda - "

"PRONGS!" a voice yelled from across the dance floor. A voice that could only belong to the one and only Sirius Black. James sighed and turned around.

"WHAT IS IT?" he yelled back.

"GET OVER HERE! NOW!" James took a deep breath, and turned back towards Lily.

"I'm really sorry, but I have to go over there, otherwise I'm not going to hear the end of it..." James' eyes were full of regret, and as he turned away, Lily breathed out a sigh of relief and went to sit down. She was relieved in a way, that she didn't have to admit to James that she liked him, but she also wanted him to know, in some weird twisted way.

"What do you want Padfoot?" James demanded when he reached his best friend.

"It's Wormtail. He hasn't moved the entire dance. I think he's gone into a state of depression." Sirius remarked while looking over his shoulder at Peter.

James just stared at Sirius.

"You called me over to tell me _that?_ Couldn't that of waited until the dance was over?"

"Well, the dance is practically over. There's like, what? Ten minutes left?"

"Really? That went by fast."

"Yeah, well, I wanna get outta here so let's go."

"Alright, I'll go get Wormtail, you can get Moony."

Once all four boys were together, they left and headed up towards the dormitory. James was extremely tired, as was Remus and Peter, but Sirius seemed to be all hyped up. But what else is new?

* * *

**There you have it! haha its my longest chapter yet... i think. I hope you liked it! Parts of it I don't really like, but for the most part I think its pretty good, considering I'm too frustrated with it all to try to make it any better hahaha 8P don't forget to R&R! Tell me what you think! 8)**

**ta ta for now!**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	8. Forming Friendshipz :o

**so it's been, like a year. i would say sorry, but i doubt i have any readers anymore and you don't want my silly pathetic useless apologies because you don't even know me. but i must say one thing about this chapter, yes its fairly short (incredibly short.) but i think it's one i can actually admit to sorta liking, well a short little one at least. 8P well. ENJOY IT LOVELY READERS IF YOU EXIST IN THIS WORLD. **

* * *

Lily blinked open her eyes to a room full of empty beds and sunshine. It was Saturday, a week since the dance, and she had slept in. She rolled over and looked at her clock – it was 12:27 pm. She yawned as she sat up in bed and suddenly her dream came rushing back to her. She dreamt that she was with James, at the dance, and that she had really told him how she felt and then they slow danced a bit and then they kissed. If Lily had had this dream even 3 months ago, she wouldn't have called it a dream. She would have said it was a nightmare. But ever since James had kissed her – ever so briefly, mind you – she had felt her feelings shifting inside of her. Or maybe they were just surfacing from her always thinking that she hated James. Looking back now, she never truly hated him, she just thought he was arrogant, immature, and egotistical. But she still never truly hated him, she just thought she did. And now, here she was. Only months into fifth year and already she thinks she just may like him. Possibly. Okay, so she really liked him, only she hated admitting that to herself. Lily got out of bed and got dressed, in a pair of jeans and a yellow t shirt with a grey cardigan, then she grabbed her wand and headed down to the great hall.

As she walked in, she saw that Avery and Taylor were sitting together, but that Mia was sitting alone quite a ways away from them. Mia still hadn't gotten over what had happened last week, with Taylor and her somewhat harsh words toward Mia's feelings for Peter. Sure, Peter wasn't exactly what you would call... attractive, but if Mia liked him well then wasn't that good for the both of them? Lily was trying to picture Mia and Peter as a couple, and she had to admit, they could make a pretty cute couple, in their own weird way. Lily decided that she was going to go and try to talk to Mia, but as she started to walk towards her, Mia stood up and left the great hall. Lily sighed, and then headed over to Avery and Taylor who were unusually quiet.

"Hey." Lily said while she sat down next to Avery and started filling up a plate of food.

"Hey Lils.." mumbled Avery while staring down at the table. At this, Lily looked to Taylor to see if she knew anything about Avery's behaviour, but was met with a pretty sad looking Taylor as well, which was a horrible contrast to her normally sunny, happy self.

"Okay, what's going on with you two? What's wrong?" asked Lily as she skeptically looked between her friends.

"Nothing." Taylor and Avery said in unison. That earned each of them a quizzical look from Lily, and a brief silence.

"Tell me." Lily stated. It was so much a statement as it was a command, but not a demanding command, more of a polite command, if thats possible.

Taylor took a deep breath, let out a sigh, and said, "Avery can go first." Avery just stared at Taylor for a moment, shock and indignation written on her face. She then gave an exasperated sigh, and returned her stare towards the table before finally speaking.

"It's nothing really, I mean, it's rather stupid. But last week, at the dance, when I was with Frank... I, um, I may have done some things I regret. Deeply regret." Avery sighed, and the other girls just stared at her expectantly. Avery didn't notice, well if she did she didn't care, and she remained silent.

"Well? What did you do?" asked Taylor, clearly irritated about how long this was taking yet you could tell she was intrigued.

"I may have, accidentally, in the moment, possibly, potentially, kinda maybe kissed Frank?" Avery squeaked out all in one breath, her voice getting higher the more she talked. Taylor and Lily eyes both widened, and their jaws dropped.

"I didn't want to! But, its just... isawremusandskyeandgotkindas ortajealousandididn'tknowwhattodosoipanickedandk issedhim!" Avery said everything so fast it was hard to comprehend her, that Lily and Taylor had no idea what she had said. Lily blinked once, and then asked Avery to repeat what she had said only slower.

Avery's eyes widened, and she blushed furiously and then swiftly stood up and left without repeating what she had said.

"Well that was rather odd and confusing." Taylor bluntly stated.

"You're telling me... now, what's going on with you?"

Taylor sighed heavily, "It's Damian. He's been avoiding me ever since the dance, and I have no idea why."

Lily just looked at her friend for a moment before deciding what to say. "Maybe he's afraid or something? I dont know, guys are stupid. I mean you think they want to stick around and talk to you and finally make a break through in your relationship but really they just leave you right away whenever one of their friend's calls out their name. Maybe Damian isn't looking for a relationship with you, and so he's trying to avoid you because he probably thinks you do?"

"Wow, that kinda makes sense... but he's the one that kissed me?"

"Well yeah, but he's a guy. Guys don't need to have feelings for a girl in order to kiss them..."

"That's true... Guys are jerks." After Taylor's comments, both girls smiled and laughed a little.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOooo

"Proooongs..Proooooooooongs. PRONGS. ... PRONGSIE BOY."

"W-what?" said James as Sirius ripped him out of his reverie.

"Have you seen Moony? I think he's avoiding me, because I want him to finish my history of magic homework for me."

"Uhh...he's probably in the library."

And with that, Sirius swept out of the common room, a look of determination on his face.

James sighed, and returned to his thoughts as they were before they were so rudely interrupted.

_Was Lily actually going to say that she liked me? Or was it something completely different..? I just can't make myself understand it all. She always seemed so deadset on rejecting me, but this year...this year everythings so different. Of course I'm ecstatic about that, but part of me feels like maybe I dreamt it all or am just reading way toooo deep into it...But she did kiss me back, that first night back from summer holidays. So there's obviously something there..._

James continued on in his deep train of thought while lying on his stomach on one of the crimson common room couches. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Lily walk in and sit on the couch opposite of him, obviously wanting to talk to him. James just continued staring at the floor lost in his thoughts, while Lily stared expectantly at him. This continued on for a few moments, before Lily cleared her throat.

Twice.

...

Now three times.

Eventually, she decided to try out her voice. She was extremely nervous, but she was able to manage a rather shaky, "J-James...?"

James still didn't notice

"James?"

Still nothing.

"James?"

At this point, Lily was getting very frustrated and feeling very idiotic. So she decided to try one more time, hopefully in an effective manner.

"JAMES POTTER!"

This proved successful, as it snapped James out of his reverie as he jumped slightly and moved into a sitting position. Both James and Lily just stared at each other for a moment, James greatly resembling a deer in headlights and Lily looked as if she was suppressing a laugh behind a small, shy smile.

"So..what's all this about?"

"I just...wanted to talk, if thats alright with you."

"Alright...What exactly is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Um...well, you know, the other week, at the dance...how we, you know..were talking and then..and then you had to go because Sirius called you over, and you left...and stuff..." As Lily said this, she was averting her eyes away from James and was quite visibly nervous as she was fiddling with her fingers. Her voice had broken on the word 'left' and it seemed as if she wasn't going to continue.

"Yes? Did you want to.. continue that conversation?" prompted James.

"I...I believe so, maybe...yes." Lily paused for a moment, took a deep breath and then continued. "What I had been trying to tell you was that, I...I maybe don't hate you as much as I have maybe let on over the past few years. And I would like to apologize for all the things I've said, and done to you...And I was kinda hoping that, possibly, we could just... start..over?" As Lily was saying all this, her face had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet, and her words seemed to hang in the air for a moment.

James was just staring at Lily opened mouthed, yet also somewhat smiling, if thats at all possible.

"Are you...are you repenting all your sins to me, Lily Evans?" James said, with a huge smug smirk plastered to his face.

Lily look quite annoyed at this comment, but had to agree since technically, that is what she was doing. Even if she wouldn't call it 'repenting her sins'. She gave a small nod.

James looked like he might burst into song, or get up and do some awful happy dance, or maybe even spontaneously combust. But he instead said,

"So is this your way of asking to be friends?"

"Um..yes. If that's alright with you, of course."

"Are you mental? Of course it's all right with me! You think I would spend 5 years of my life trying to get you to even merely have a civilized conversation with me just to turn you down when you want to be friends with me? Merlin Lilyflower, for someone who's practically a genius you sure are thick."

"I would not call what you did trying to 'merely have a civilized conversation'. You asked me out at least once a day, every day, and each time you found a way to make an even bigger ass of yourself than before. And don't call me thick."

James just smirked at her, as if reliving all the past incidents in their..'relationship', if you will. After a moment, James broke the somewhat awkward silence between them by saying,

"So we're friends now, right?"

"That is correct."

"And friends hang out, right?"

"...Right."

"There's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Wanna go with me? I can already see what you're thinking, and no it's not a date...well it could be if thats what you wanted." At this comment, James smirked at Lily and she just rolled her eyes and so he continued on, "you could just come along with me and Sirius, Remus, and Peter, if you liked."

Lily pondered this (well, she pretended to, but James didn't know that) for a moment before saying, "Sure. I suppose it couldn't be aboslute hell, if Remus is there." She smiled as she mentioned Remus, because she knew it would bother James. It did, because he looked rather annoyed at this comment. Lily started to leave, but James quickly stopped her.

"WAIT. If we're friends now, we're on a first name basis, right? You haven't called me Potter at all during this whole conversation."

"Yes, _James._ We're on a first name basis." Lily rolled her eyes and continued to walk away, towards the dormitory.

James just smiled to himself and dreamily sank into the back of the couch. He definitely couldn't believe the turn this year had taken.

* * *

**YAY for authors notes. woo. okay, so yes this update took like a year (or more) but i can honestly say that ive started working on it again, and i will (hopefully) be updating at least once a week, but im not gonna update just for the sake of updating... if everything i write is crap then im gonna hold out until i come up with something worth putting up 8P obviously... hahah well i hope i still have readers, if not i hope i can maybe get some new ones, yes? and just so you all know this.. when i get reviews, i tend to update quicker. its a proven fact. 8D so pleease,**

**R&R! **

**- HazelEyes8D**


	9. Chaptah 9

**Hello lovely people of the interconnected webz. I mark my return to the world of fanfiction writing, with this chapter. It's short. But it's still a chapter. **

**So read it, and hopefully enjoy it? Yes? Maybe? 8D**

* * *

"Alright that's enough for today everybody!" called James, signalling the end of an extrenuous quidditch practice. The tryouts for the Gryffindor team had been just 2 weeks ago, and their first match which was against Slytherin, was in exactly one week. As captain, James thought he had a brilliant team that was more than capable of beating Slytherin so long as everyone played as well as he knew they could, but he wasn't allowing any room for mistakes. They had been having practices every day for 1 to 2 hours since the team had been decided. James, Sirius, and Taylor Lowney were the three chasers, Sirius being lead chaser, James playing left, and Taylor was right. The keeper was seventh year Damian McLaggen, the beaters consisted of two burly sixth years by the names of Andrew MacIsaac and Michael Thorbourne. The seeker position was filled by another seventh year named Zara Lappete. As the team landed back on the quidditch pitch, all extremely tired and in desperate need of showers, James informed them all that their next practice would be tomorrow morning at 9 a.m. sharp. Everyone groaned. They had been working their butts off for 2 weeks, and they had all hoped that James would've at least given them tomorrow off, seeing as it was Sunday and he already made them give up their Saturday evening. The team started making their way back to the change rooms and then began to make their way back up to the castle.

Taylor brought up the rear of the group, slowly making progress towards the castle. She was alone for a few minutes, but then she noticed that Damian had slowed down as well and was now walking next to her.

"Um, hi?" Taylor said in a rather confused tone.

"Look, I wanted to apologize for ignoring you. I just don't think there's any point in leading you on, and it's nothing against you but I just think that maybe we should just go back to what we were before I asked you to the dance."

"We were nothing before that." Taylor bluntly stated.

"I know..."

"...So basically you just don't want to talk to me ever again? Is that what you're saying?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying. I knew you'd understand." As Damian said this, Taylor just stopped. She couldn't believe what he was saying, and how she hadn't noticed he's an asshole before all this. Damian continued on walking though, as if they had never even had the conversation. _Lily was right,_ thought Taylor,_guys don't have to like you at all in order to kiss you. Kisses mean absolutely nothing to them._

"You know what Damian?" As Taylor shouted, the whole team turned and stopped to see what was happening, including Damian.  
"What?" he said, a tone of annoyance in his voice.  
"You're a pathetic loser who can't get girls his own age, so instead you go for the younger ones because you think you can get them to do whatever you want just because you're older than them. Which is absolutely crazy, because no girl in her right mind would ever want to do anything with you, you disgusting pig. Now, it isn't all your fault of course because I was stupid enough to actually believe that a guy like you was capable of chivalry, but really all you wanted to do was take advantage of me. Which luckily for me, you didn't. So when you realized you couldn't control me, you "dump me" like I'm nothing. Which, to be fair, that's all I ever was to you. Nothing. And maybe I am overreacting but you know what? I really don't give a fuck. And I would like to thank you, for making me realize how much better I can do. Just stay out of my life, you bastard."

Once Taylor finished her rant, she swiftly strode past all of her teammates and was gone, leaving the rest in a state of shock.

"Bloody hell, I'm glad I wasn't on the receiving end of that..." whispered Andrew to Sirius. Sirius and James had been smirking the entire time, but now that Taylor had left they could both let out their laughter without fear of receiving the wrath of Taylor.

"Everything she said... was so...true!" James said between spurts of laughter. This, on top of Sirius and James' laughter, earned them death glares from Damian.

"She's just mental, and needs to learn how to calm her shit." Damian said, in an attempt to regain some of his severely lost dignity. It didn't work. Damian also proceeded to leave the midst of his team, and soon enough each member of the team was back inside the castle. It was about 8 p.m., as Sirius and James began to head up the grand staircase with the rest of the Gryffindor quidditch team.

OOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

Meanwhile, Remus had been in the library working on a potions essay. He had been there since 12, working tirelessly on an essay for transfiguration.

"Aaaand...finished." mumbled Remus to himself. The sandy haired teenager slowly began to shove all of his papers, books, and quills back into his bag before he proceeded to stand up. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was almost 8 p.m. and so he began to make his way out of the library. As he was passing by the last set of bookshelves before the exit, he heard someone quietly call his name (as not to get in trouble by Madam Pince). Remus turned to see who it was, and it turned out to be Frank Longbottom.

"Oh, hey Frank. What's up?" Remus asked as he walked over to the bookshelf Frank had previously been inspecting.

"Just looking for a potions book...but anyways, you know Avery right?"

"Avery? Uh, yeah, I guess...I mean, we're both prefects...and uh, we do patrols together...sometimes.." Remus awkwardly stammered out as his face slowly turned a light shade of pink.

"So you guys talk, right?" Frank clearly didn't get that Remus was not entirely comfortable talking about her.

"Um..sort of, I guess..."

"Could you do me a favour then? Would you ask her what she thinks about me? Because I really like her, and I just thought that her and I had such a good time together at the dance, but she hasn't spoken to me much since..." Upon hearing this, Remus perked up considerably, because it was obvious (even to Remus) that she was not interested in him.

"Oh, well I'm sure I could ask her, but I think it would be better if maybe you talked to her yourself."

And with that, Remus turned and walked out of the library. Knowing that Avery wasn't actually interested in Longbottom made him feel a lot better, because Remus had been a little jealous after the two of them had kissed at the dance. And by a little jealous, he was actually super jealous, only he would never admit it. As Remus was climbing up the grand staircase, he was greeted by a very upset Taylor Lowney. Taylor hadn't been looking where she was going, and she ran straight into Remus and fell over.

"Taylor? Are you okay...?"

Taylor just stared up at Remus for a moment, with a mud smeared face stained with tears. She stood up and brushed past Remus, while muttering the words, "I'm fine," while she continued to run up the staircases. Remus stared after her for a moment, thoroughly confused and even a bit concerned, but continued heading back to Gryffindor tower all the same. Only moments passed, when suddenly Remus heard someone stomping up the steps behind him.

"Damian...?"

"Out of my way, Lupin." Remus quickly obliged to move to the side of the staircase, in order to avoid being trampled by a very visibly angry seventh year. As Damian's stomps began to fade, Remus stood just staring into space, wondering what the hell had just happened within the past 10 minutes. First, Taylor runs into him and was visibly upset. Second, Damian was even more pissed off than normal. And now, third, the rest of the quidditch team was now heading straight for Remus and all of them were laughing.

"Remy Pie! Fancy seeing you here, on this lonesome staircase at this lovely hour."

"Whatever Sirius. Hey, James, did something happen at practice tonight?"

"Yeah, one could definitely say that." James said with a smirk.

"Well, what was it?"

"Taylor told Damian off for being a douchebag. It was great." Sirius laughed as he informed Remus.

The rest of the quidditch team continued on upstairs passed the three fifth year Gryffindors.

"So, how was your evening Moony?" James asked as they began to climb the stairs as well.

"It was all right. I finished my transfiguration essay," _and found out Avery doesn't like Longbottom,_Remus thought,_"_ but other than that, it was fairly uneventful."

"Well. That sounds boring." Sirius blatantly stated.

Remus sighed heavily as he and his friends entered the common room in a comfortable silence. It was surprisingly empty, for a Saturday evening. Only some third and second years were enjoying the comfort of the warm fire and couches.

It was safe to say that the remainder of the weekend would pass rather uneventful in comparison to today, but next weekend was the Hogsmeade trip. That in itself promised excitement for the students of Hogwarts, as they began to settle in for the night.

* * *

**Okay, so there's that update. On another note, HAPPY DECEMBER 8D December. It's one of the best months of the year. It contains Christmas. Christmas time inspires me to write more, in fact I'm pretty sure I started this story around Christmas, last year :3 Anywho, Christmas and December are the not the point of this A/N. So, if there's anyone who's actually interested in this story and what-not, I was wondering if there's a certain interest for certain characters that you would like to read more about, whether it's one of the marauders or maybe one of the girls, or one of the "couple" thing I haz going on...(like Remus/Avery, James/Lily, Sirius/Taylor, or maybe even Peter/Mia...but probably not the wormbutt.) So if there is anyone who want's to hear more about certain characters, feel free to either PM me or ... leave a review? 8D by the way, I'm looking to update again either this weekend or sometime next week, and I know that everytime I update I say "Oh yeah I'm gonna update every week!"...and then I never do. But I'm being for realz dis time, I have made it my mission for the Christmas holidays to either make rapid progress in this story, or finish it altogether! 8D And sorry the update took so long, I have had literally no free time the past 2 months between school, rehearsals, and trying to keep up a semblance of a social life 8P**  
**Well. This is a long note. So I'm going to cut it off now because I'm ranting, **

**Ta ta for now!**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	10. Authors Note

**Merry belated Christmas and Happy New Year's (Eve)! 8D**

**So this is just an authors note, so I doubt anyone will read it. But this is just to let anyone who even cares, that I am working on the next couple chapters just they need severe editing, and I'm leaving for vacation tomorrow so I don't know if I will have internet to upload any chapters or anything...**

**Also, I realized that I made a mistake in writing the past couple chapters because I said that Hogsmeade and Gryffindor's first quidditch match were on the same day, if anyone noticed that. I've decided that the quidditch game is going to be when I originally said, and that Hogsmeade is the weekend after. 8)**

**On another note, I'm considering scrapping this story, but I haven't decided for sure yet. When I originally started it, I was really excited about it and wanted to make it super duper long and intense and brilliant.**

**But that was almost 3 years ago, maybe 2... and I just don't feel the same way about it anymore so I might either discontinue it or just end it earlier than I had originally planned.**

**I just feel like this story isn't all that great, plot wise... I dunno. I might re-vamp the plot, but I would just rather be writing other fanfiction so I might start other stories or oneshots...**

**As I'm rambling I am realizing that none of you probably even read this, cause I know I never read author's notes when they pop up in a story I'm reading...**

**Well.**

**Ta ta for now!**

**- HazelEyes8D**


	11. The Final Chapter

**Hello.**

**So I know I keep saying that I'll update sooner, blah blah blaaaaah. **

**Obviously, I haven't.**

**But before I go into some intense ramble, I'll let you read the actual story.**

**I hope you like it! c:**

* * *

Lily stifled a yawn as she left her final class for the day, potions. She and Taylor were walking down the Grand Staircase when an all too familiar voice called,

"Lilyflower!"

Lily sighed, gave Taylor a look that all too clearly said 'kill me now' and slowly turned around to come face to face with James Potter.

"I told you, I don't like that nickname."

"And I told you, that I do. Besides, I thought we were friends now. And friends have nicknames for each other." James smirked as he said this.

Lily looked at him, clearly annoyed that he had a point.

"What do you want,_ James_?"

"I wanted to know if you were planning on going to the quidditch game tomorrow."

"No, that would mean waking up early."

"Come on, pleeeease? For me?"

Lily wanted to revert back to when she would give him a snarky reply, but for one thing, she was the one who wanted to be friends with him. And for another, she liked him, and wanted to go to the game now that he wanted her to come.

"Fiiiiine."  
James grinned from ear to ear before he continued on his way down the staircase.

"Well wasn't that cute." Taylor commented.

"Shut up." Lily said, a little bit of a blush filling her cheeks.

The two girls continued on to the great hall in search of food.

OOOOoooooOOOOoooo

Lily was sitting in the common room, reading a muggle book on the couch. It was fairly empty, most people were out eating dinner or hanging out. It was Friday night, after all.

Suddenly, someone was now sitting next to her. A certain someone who had untidy, black hair and brilliant hazel eyes framed with glasses. A certain someone by the name of James Potter.

James just sat there, nonchalantly.

Lily sighed, snapped her book shut, and pleasantly said,

"Hello James."

"Oh, hello Lily. Didn't see you there. How do you do on this fine evening?"  
Lily giggled, and replied,

"Oh, I'm alright. Nothing too exciting, just passing the time with this book. You?"

"Just pondering the philosophical thoughts that float into my brain from time to time."

"And what are these 'philosophical thoughts' of yours?"

"Oh, you know, why on earth muggles enjoy melon flavoured candy so much, why the sky is blue, why I'm not expelled yet, but most importantly – why you kissed me back, that one night oh so many weeks ago."

As he said this, James looked over at Lily and gave a sly smile. Lily blushed.

"Uh…uh… I don't know what you're talking about, I'm afraid."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"So, are you saying that I merely dreamt that kiss? And that my friends just so happened to witness it, and that you didn't avoid me even more so for weeks afterwards? That it was all an image concocted in my brain?" James stared at Lily, expectantly. He clearly was enjoying that she was at a loss for words whilst scarlet coloured.

"…Yes… That's exactly what I'm saying…"

James laughed.

"Of course."

Lily looked over at James, wondering what exactly it was he was getting at.

"So, just out of curiosity, my dearest Lilyflower, are you saying that you wouldn't kiss me back? Or are you merely saying that the memory never happened?" As he said these words, he turned to face Lily, leaning towards her a little.

It was now that Lily realized just how close James was to her. Their legs were right up against one another, and James' face was only inches from her own. Lily felt the heat rising to her cheeks, as she incoherently uttered,

"Um…."

James grinned again, and leant closer. Lily could feel his breath on her lips. She wanted nothing more than to just close the distance and kiss him, feel his lips on hers, get lost in him.

"Um? That's all you can come up with? I have to admit, I gave you more credit than that, Lilyflower."

James laughed a little. Lily knew how stupid she must look. Her eyes were widened, her face and hair were now just one sheer colour of bright red, and she couldn't help but stare at James' lips.

Those lips were just so close to hers, it wouldn't take much to just lean a little closer and kiss him again…

James seemed to enjoy Lily's situation. He continued to just smirk at her, as he watched her struggle with her own emotions.

James also wanted nothing more than to kiss Lily in this moment, but he wanted to be able to make Lily be the one to kiss him. Just to prove even more that she liked him. If he kissed her, she could simply claim it was just that – He kissed her. If she kissed him, there was no way around it.

Lily gulped. She took a deep breath, and closed the distance between her and James.

James smiled inwardly. He successfully made her cave.

James began to deepen the kiss. It began as a shy and slow kiss, but as he deepened it, the kiss began to transform into a fast, intense, heated kiss. It was as if both of them needed each other more than anything. Lily had been wanting to do this for so long, and now all of those built up urges were spilling out in an uncontrollable snogging session.

When they broke apart due to the lack of oxygen, Lily had been pulled into James lap, her hands tangled in his hair. James hands were resting on Lily's hips, on the bare skin, just underneath her shirt.

Both of them were breathing heavily, just staring at each other.

"Wow…" breathed Lily.

"Yeah. 'Wow'." James replied, breathless.

As the two teenagers' breath began to even out a little bit, James asked,

"Lily?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Lily smiled as she heard those words. Those words that had haunted her every single day since third year, that she used to cringe at the sound of. Those words that used to make her yell at the boy, and continuously find new ways to reject him.

Finally, James would get the answer he wanted.

"Of course."

Lily barely finished the sentence, as James cut her off with another kiss.

LA FIN.

* * *

**Okay. So now I can rant. Sorta.**

**Basically, I started this story when I was in grade 7. I was 12 years old. I am now in grade 10, and am 15. Looking back at the first couple chapters, I see how truly juvenile the writing is and just how awful it is. I had orignally planned for this to be the "greatest fanfiction ever", and to have tons of chapters and an intense plot line and all that fun shtuff. **

**However, that is not the case.**

**This is the final chapter in this story, I don't want to continue it, and so I wrapped up the whole James and Lily thing. I realize that there are more loose ends, but at this point I'm past caring about this story. I just didn't want to have an unfinished story, so I forced myself to write this last chapter... I'm glad I did actually. I'm pretty proud of the ending. :P**

**But anywhos, I hope you liked this story, and sorry for my bi polar updates. Hopefully this story has been a lesson to me, that I should not procrastinate so much and nor should I write such horrible fanfiction...**

**But thank you for reading, and I hope you check out my other stories! I can promise that they are much better than this one has been.**

**Thanks again!**

**And maybe, review? :P (or not...)**

**- HazelEyes8D**


End file.
